Just For You
by Cherry Blossom723
Summary: It was Maria's birthday at May 2, and there are some visitors for her 25th Birthday! And why is the Champ there to give maria a Birthday present? [CenaMaria! No Flames allowed!]


**_Author's Message:_** Hi, it's my first time to write a fanfic on wrestling… but I always thought that I will make my fanfics all anime, except this. This is a CenaMaria fic (If you hate this pair, don't gimme flames!) and please try to read and tell me if it's okay or not, so that I can write a story about them with more chapters! It was Maria's Birthday on May 2, I know, as I researched on a lot of sites XD… and I was so late in writing this fanfic! It's really bad that I didn't write a story on John Cena's Birthday (last April 23) This is also my first oneshot!

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own WWE Raw or even WWE Smackdown! I'm just a jobless fanfiction author…

**Just For You**

It has been two days since the WWE RAW pay-per-view backlash. And a day after another exciting episode of WWE RAW… The brownish blonde-haired divalicious Maria Kanellis, even being the youngest diva on RAW was certainly lucky that she joined in the bikini contest even though she didn't won, she won that tag-team cheerleader match against that "psycho" women's champ Mickie James and Victoria with Torrie Wilson as her partner and the former women's champ Trish Stratus came for help and "revenge" for Mickie's successful title defense on Backlash.

Her room's wall clock strikes 12:00 NN, and she smiled happily that it was already lunchtime, on her 25th birthday. She grabs the telephone and calls the hotel cook for lunch. "I'll be having a piece of fried chicken and a glass of iced tea, please." Maria ordered.

"Okay, It'll be there after a few minutes." The waiter responded over the telephone.

Maria hangs up the telephone, with a smile plastered on her face. She's sure that her friends from the WWE divas will come, knowing it was her 25th birthday today.

Suddenly, she remembers that red-haired big HO Lita and that Rated R Superstar Edge. She sighed and then she saw a small piece of white paper lying on the floor, folded, but not crumpled. She grabbed it and saw a familiar handwriting, saying…

_Thank you for pinning that big HO Lita and Congratulations on our mixed tag-team match between Edge and Lita!_

_I look forward for your next interview with me!_

_John Cena_

Maria giggled and remembers that night where John Cena, the WWE champion, gave her a big kiss to calm her down before that mixed tag-team match between Lita and Edge. She blushed a bit and looked at the paper once more.

"I had a match with him, the WWE Champion! I never thought that I will be very lucky if he was there to protect me with Lita and calming me down after those harsh responses from my interviews backstage." She said softly, placing that paper on the table.

'_Um… speaking of WWE champion… John Cena have retained his championship last Backlash. I'm happy for him… but it's bad that Triple H grew mad and attacks him with a sledgehammer.'_ She thought.

After a few seconds of thinking about Cena, Maria hears a mild-sounded knock from her room's door. "Wait a sec!" She said.

She grabs the doorknob and opens the door. She saw a light blonde-haired lady holding a very adorable small dog, which was obviously known as Torrie Wilson, with her dog Chloe and also saw the former Women's Champ Trish Stratus.

"Oh, it's you… Torrie, and Trish… I'm so happy that both of you came. And Chloe was here too… What brings you here?" Maria greeted them, patting Chloe's fluffy head gently.

"We're here to greet you a Happy Birthday. You can be the youngest diva in WWE, but you really improved since then." Trish replied.

Torrie nodded and pat Chloe's head. "Can we go in?" She asked.

Maria nodded her head playfully. "Okay!"

Then the waiter finally came, holding Maria's order. "Excuse me." The waiter told the three ladies kindly, going inside to bring Maria's order for lunch.

Maria chuckled playfully and welcomed the two ladies kindly on her room. "I'll be just eating lunch now. I'm glad you both came!" She said joyfully.

Torrie and Trish sat on the sofa, while Maria sat on the other sofa. "So, how are you both?" Maria asked.

Torrie dropped Chloe onto her lap, and the dog smiled happily while looking at Maria. "Well, I'm really glad that I defeated Candice on the Playboy pillow fight, and we're certainly lucky that we also defeated Victoria and Mickie yesterday, thanks to Trish." Torrie replied to Maria.

Chloe crawled towards Trish and licked her hand. Trish giggled. "Yeah, that 'Psycho' is really getting in my nerves, ever since WrestleMania 22." Trish said.

Maria chuckled happily and suddenly remembers John Cena and that WWE Championship. "I'm glad for John Cena that he defended his championship successfully on both WrestleMania 22 and at Backlash, even though the audience can't stop 'booing' at him." Maria said.

Trish and Torrie gasped and gave suspicious looks at her. "W-Why did you just talk about… the Champ Cena?" Trish grew curious. Torrie nodded, while her dog Chloe barked softly.

Maria sighed and her face turns light red. "Nothing, really. He's just very nice to me, since he calms me down after those 'bad' responses from some superstars I've interviewed. But we don't have a relationship, really."

Torrie giggled, and pats Chloe's head again. "Yeah, I remember that having a relationship in the career and especially in the ring, will bring nothing but bad luck and excitement from fans." She replied. Chloe barked again.

Suddenly, Maria heard a knock from the door. "Who can be that?" Maria asked.

"I don't know, maybe it can be Ashley, but she had an injury… probably that waiter again." Trish replied.

Maria grimaced and walked towards the door. "Yeah, maybe. But I haven't finished my lunch yet." Maria said.

Maria opens the door, and suddenly he saw a familiar man… "Yo, Maria… What's up, girl?" He greeted. Maria gasped. It was HIM… It was… JOHN CENA!

Maria blushed, trying to welcome the Champ. "Um… Hi, John Cena. What… brings you here?" Maria greeted him.

John Cena gave her a small baby blue-colored box. "I'm just here to congratulate you… and to give you a present for your 25th birthday. Happy Birthday!" He said.

Maria giggled. "You can enter my room, if you want." Maria said, grabbing that box and putting it on the table.

Torrie and Trish gave them suspicious looks and Chloe barked again.

John Cena walked inside. '_Oh, I'm surrounded with girls!'_ John thought. He sat beside Maria, and listened to their talks all about their problems, even about that psycho Mickie James! Why do girls liked to talk pretty much anything? Even about their lives outside their career!

About 30 minutes of talking…

Trish looked at her clock. "Oh, I… have to go, I still have to go to the gym later!" She said, saying goodbye to both Cena and Maria.

Torrie nodded her head and waved her hand goodbye to Maria. "Yeah, I'll be going with her…"

Maria waved her hand goodbye too and smiled happily. "Bye! Thanks for coming!" She said joyfully.

John Cena grimaced and looked at Maria happily. "Wow, you've got a bunch of friends!" He told her.

Maria giggled and nodded playfully. "Yeah."

"So, Happy Birthday again. If you want, you can open that present I gave you." John Cena said.

Maria blushed again and giggled. "Okay, I'll open it." She said, getting the box. She is usually excited in receiving presents and visits.

John Cena focused her eyes on her beautiful hands, that was opening the box carefully and gently. The box finally opened, and Maria saw a beautiful silver bracelet with her birthstone on it, the green emerald.

Maria smiled at Cena with joy. "Wow, it's beautiful!" Maria said joyfully, while trying to wear the bracelet on her right hand. The bracelet fits her perfectly, and Maria was really happy that the champ gave her a nice present.

"Thank you so much, John! Why would you give me something like this?"

John smiled towards her. "Because you played a nice part on my life, and at my career too! I just bought that just for you." He replied.

Maria gasped. Did he just said "Just for you"? Does he like her? Why is he almost always calming her down after those harsh responses? And Why did he KISSED her before that match?

"Um… John, why are you so nice to me?" Maria asked.

John Cena grimaced at her and puts his arm around her shoulder. "Well, you look so… beautiful to me. And I really like you." He replied.

Maria blushed again. What? Did he just said "I like you"? Why just that? Why not "I love you"?

"John… you know…" She said.

"What?" John asked curiously.

Maria tried to clear his throat and wrapped her arms around his body. "John, I… love you." Maria said shyly.

John Cena grew surprised. "Maria, I love you too… but I know starting a relationship is quite difficult especially this time. We're busy Maria, maybe someday we can start a relationship, but not now…" John Cena replied.

Maria smiled. "Yeah, someday…"

John Cena held her closer to him and pressed his lips against her soft lips. They kissed again, but this time the camera wasn't there anymore… Someday, they can have a relationship… but not in the ring or even on their career.

Love is really a nice feeling, but Love can hurt a person sometimes…

"Happy birthday, Maria." John Cena finally said.

**THE END**

- - - - -

Wow, I was sooo late! Please review if you liked it, and will I write a sequel? See you all soon, guys! I hoped you liked my story! XP


End file.
